Apparitions
by DarkSeraphic
Summary: With no anchor he drifts from world to world, but can five strange teens help him rediscover his humanity? TT/DP crossover
1. Seeing Dead People

Disclaimer: Teen Titans, Danny Phantom and assorted characters/locations/plot devices belong to their respective owners. Which is not me. Damnit…

A/N: Hey there everyone, I guess some of you are wondering 'wtf is Dark doing? Danny Phantom and Teen Titans? I thought you did Kim Possible Fanfiction?'

Well, there's a simple answer: my muse made me do it (that excuse can get you out of _everything_), I've always liked TT/DP crossovers, the worlds and characters mesh so easily and believably. And the interactions between the casts seem so interesting (though in this story it'll most likely just be Danny and the Titans).

Also don't worry about my other stories, I'll keep updating them; I'm just following the whims of my muse as to which one I update next. But don't worry; I've got a reasonably solid storyline for each of them.

Now for this one: I decided to do a DP/TT story; I jotted down a decent storyline where Danny et al went to Jump city, and stuff happened.

It wasn't worth the paper it was written on, so I threw it away and started on this. (It's just a plot bunny at the moment, if my muse wants me to keep going, then I will.)

* * *

**Apparitions**

**Chapter 1: Seeing Dead People**

"So what's this thing again?" a violet eyed girl enquired.

"It's called a Ghost Portal; it's designed to punch a hole into reality into the ghost zone. Or at least that's what my parents say. It doesn't work."

"Heh, I bet your Dad forgot to plug something in, or put it in backwards. You know how absent-minded he is… though… it does look very pretty." Half-joked the dark-skinned technophile.

"Yeah it does." The dark haired boy replied, "They were really bummed out that it didn't work…" the three shared a short silence before the two boys just _looked_ at each other. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" they both asked at the same time.

"What are you..?" She began, then let out an exasperated sigh. Boys and their toys…

While the two boys were chatting excitedly and the young girl had her camera out, collecting blackmail material of the skin-tight white jumpsuit; none of the three noticed the most important thing in the room.

The portal was still plugged in.

A failed solder point was all that was holding the activation back, but it was still minimally active; still drawing and storing electricity and ectoplasmic energy. And had been since midday the day before.

So when the optimistic, raven-haired youth cautiously entered the metal aperture, shifting the failed solder point to connect, opening the portal.

With over fifteen thousand times the required activation energy.

With him still inside, no longer in the human world, yet not quite in the ghost's realm.

Something had to give.

The explosion knocked the planet an entire degree off its axis, covered the world in a nuclear winter, and shattered the moon hanging in the sky, leaving a ring of debris surrounding the planet.

Not that there was anyone left to see it.

* * *

Unconscious, and likely to be for some time.

Drifting, the void between the worlds his new home.

Dying, yet ever living.

Living, yet ever dying.

Passing from world to world, waking in each.

Unable to touch.

Unable to hunger, to tire, to rest.

Unable to be seen, or heard, or on any level perceived by the many and varied denizens of the countless worlds he has seen.

Only able to watch, to listen, to learn of every language, science, magic, custom (whilst never being able to use any of them), for there is nothing else to do.

Witnessing every horror, unable to assist.

Witnessing every miracle, unable to share in the joy.

Ever alone.

Until...

"Who are you?"

* * *

Another world. Another blue-eyed, raven-haired teen.

This one however was strong, athletic and possessing a mind like a well oiled machine. He was also wearing a green and red outfit made of an advanced Kevlar bi-weave that was lightweight and almost bullet-proof. His gloves, belt and mask had nano-tech that would make any self-respecting military scientist wet themselves.

He had been in the city for just over a week; learning the ins and outs of the criminal underground, the police patrol patterns, and all kinds of gangland politics.

He had spent his first week well; his research into the goings on in Jump City were as complete as they could be. But tonight was his first night as Robin in his new city. He felt more alive than he had for _days_. This was the real him, when he donned the cape and mask. 'Dick Greyson' was for when Robin wanted to be incognito.

He hadn't done anything serious yet; just a few burglars tied up in places the cops can find them. He probably wouldn't have to up against a true villain for a while at least. But he would eventually. Heroes attracted villains, villains attracted heroes, that's just how things were.

Now he was running across the rooftops, not chasing anything, but just getting a feel for the city at high altitude. He eventually finds himself on the closest tower to the bay. As the sun begins to rise he sees a smallish island out in the bay, he pauses.

'Strange,' he thinks, 'I've never noticed that island before. I wonder if it's being used for anything?'

It's a short pause, one that he files away under 'Unimportant Yet Interesting'( Yes, he has a lot of categories he files things under. Some don't bare thinking about), but it is long enough for him to register something. A nagging presence at the edge of his perception. He is about to dismiss it when he hears someone voice the thought he'd had not a moment ago.

"_I wonder why no one ever built anything there?"_

It was clear by the tone that the owner of the voice was merely thinking aloud, but in his shock Robin didn't pay that fact any heed. How could this guy sneak up on him? He was _glowing_ for goodness sake! From what Robin could see he was wearing a black trench coat and pants with white boots and gloves and a two-tone shirt. His hair was snow white and reflected the light from the rising sun in interesting ways and as he watched to figure look around across the city he saw that his eyes were a startling electric green. He also noticed that his feet weren't quite touching the ground.

Robin snapped himself out of shock and slid into a battle stance, his face grim and his voice firm.

"Who are you?"

**End chapter 1**

* * *

And that ends the first chapter of this little plot bunny.  
Notes:  
- the Not-referring-to-anyone-by-their-name-thing in the first part was intentional.

- Yes I realise that its rather harsh to detonate a planet just for a story.

- The only person that Phantom can interact with, on _any_ level, is Robin. Though this will change over time (go though the titans storyline, you'll see who's next).

- Phantom doesn't really have any powers yet. He's been completely out of phase with every reality he's come across so he hasn't absorbed much ectoplasm, and the titan's world doesn't have much ectoplasm either. I plan on most of his strength coming from various magics he's picked up over the centuries.

- speaking of stuff he's picked up on his travels, it might seem like I overpowered him, but remember he hasn't been able to _use_ anything he's picked up. Everything he knows is completely theoretical. And the laws of reality aren't the same in every reality, so it won't all work anyway.

Okay, think thats everything, see you guys later.

-DS


	2. By Any Other Name

Well it seems my muse wanted me to keep writing this, so here I am.

**wheathermangohanssj4:** 1) its a crossover with the show, 2) I have Robin as Dick Grayson because in the timetravel ep he becomes Nightwing.

**Thunderstorm101: **this chapter should answer the first part, as for the second part, I'll have to go with the timeless limbo.

Also thanks to **Lord Edric, Coppa-Cola, Nobody Famous, Shiva the Sarcastic, sarapottercullen, Artgirl4, Soului**, and **Hordak's Pupil** for their reviews.

Note: I refer to the Teen Titans Episode Go! In this chapter, if you haven't seen that ep, you probably won't know what's going on.

* * *

**Apparitions  
Chapter 2: By Any Other Name**

Jump city. It was beautiful. If you could ignore the slums and the crooks.

Which he couldn't. It was one of the abilities he had lost when he became... whatever it was he is now. He couldn't choose to ignore anything, and his emotions seemed to be diluted somehow. He suspected that it had something to do with the fact that he was dead, emotions required internal organs and hormones, which he didn't have any more. His current body faked it rather well, but it just wasn't the same.

Some of the other abilities he had lost were his senses of smell, of taste and touch. He missed them dearly. Though he did find some new ones. He found that because he was outside the time-stream of the world he was 'observing' (the word 'inhabiting' just didn't feel right), he was able to detect moments and objects of extreme chronological importance.

He also found that he could turn invisible and intangible at will. But because of his current predicament of eternal invisibility and intangibility, the abilities were rather redundant. Whats the point of turning invisible twice? It doesn't make him anymore see through than he already was.

But he was getting off track. Something _VERY_ important was going to happen in jump city soon, he'd never seen the time-stream of any world act like it was now. Almost a thousand different threads all coming together into a single Convergence Point. He'd never seen one bigger than five threads. He was rather excited.

He noticed another presence nearby; a quick glance confirmed the identity of Richard Antony Grayson, aka Robin. A fourteen year old 'superhero'. Superheroes were an interesting part of this reality, and he often found himself observing them. The last he'd heard of Robin, there was a falling out between him and his mentor Bruce Wayne, aka Batman. Apparently the younger chose to relocate to Jump City. Perhaps he was part of the Convergence? Superheroes tend to do that. Another quick check confirmed that suspicion, even if it was a relatively minor part.

The island in the bay that they were both observing also seemed to play a part, though it was quite bare...

"_I wonder why no one ever built anything there?"_ Talking to himself was merely one of the habits he'd picked up over the millennia, it wasn't like anyone could hear him anyway.

"Who are you?!" His eyes snapped open in surprise, he sensed no one else around, who could Robin be talking to? It was only the... two... of them...

He slowly turned around, surprise evident on every feature, "You can _see_ me?"

"Of course I can, you're glowing! Now who are you?!"

Courtesy dictated that he should introduce himself, even if he was shocked. But for that he needed to give his name. That was a problem.

"You know? By your calendar it's been over eight thousand years since anyone has asked me that question. Or any question in fact. I'm afraid that I cannot remember my name."

"What? You expect me to buy that?" disbelief evident in every word.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. But know that you are the first to be able to see or hear me in several thousand years. I have had nothing to do but observe this world, or any of the others I have visited. Do not concern yourself, I could not harm you, nor any other inhabitant of this world, even if I wanted to." To demonstrate his point he waved a hand through an AC unit, it gave no resistance as always.

Robin seemed to settle down a bit after realising that there was no threat. "Can anyone else see you? I've heard of witches and the like who can communicate with ghosts and other spirits, can they see you?"

"Heh, no. Not even the 'ghosts' here can see me. The question of why you can does intrigue me. So you can count on seeing me quite a bit." He faltered as he felt a spike in the time-stream, a large Convergence, eighteen threads, he needed to let Robin go do his job, "But I think _that_ should take priority for now." He finished pointing towards the city centre.

Robin turned to see what he was pointing at, and not a second later what looked like a meteorite crashed down in the middle of the city, smoke and screams filled the air.

"How did you know...?" his question died mid sentence as he viewed the empty rooftop, and with a frustrated sigh he sped off towards the crash site.

A few moments later the white haired, millennia old teen shimmered back into view, "So invisibility has its uses after all..."

* * *

**Later that afternoon:**

"I thought we might want to keep in touch. So Cyborg and I designed these." Robin spoke as he handed out the communicators.

"Made 'em out of my own circuits."

"When there's trouble, you know who to call."

The newly formed team said their goodbyes, the girls flew off together, Starfire chatting incessantly, and Beast Boy shifted into a pterodactyl to carry Cyborg back to dry land.

"So you made some new friends and stopped an alien invasion, all in the one day. Impressive."

Robin turned to see his new... friend, he supposed, shimmer into view. "Yeah. And Starfire kissed me." His cheeks burning a little at the memory.

The spectral teen just _looked_ at him for a moment. Then burst out laughing. "It's not that funny."

"Hehe, sorry." The look on his face evidence to the contrary, "She's a Tamaranean, of course she kissed you. How do you think the learned English so quickly?"

"She can learn a language by kissing someone?" –nod- "oh..."

"Heh, so who were the others? I recognise Beast Boy from the Doom Patrol, but what about the metal guy and the girl with the cloak?"

"weren't you watching?"

"No, not really, I kept my distance as not to distract you, so I couldn't hear anything."

"What about that invisible thing? You did it earlier."

"Yeah, for about two minutes."

"Oh, fair enough then. Well the 'metal guy' is called Cyborg. If it has wires he can fix it, upgrade it, or turn it into a weapon. Though I think he needs a little help in the waterproofing department."

"and the girl?"

"Her name's Raven, she's rather shy, but a powerful sorceress."

"Raven? I thought I recognised her. So this is where she disappeared to."

"You know her?"

"Not really, I spent some time on Azarath a few centuries ago, that was her home world. She disappeared about four months before I was able to leave. I always wondered where she vanished to. And judging by her actions she hasn't been here very long, a week at the most."

"Wait! That makes no sense? How could that have been a few centuries ago for you, but a week for her?"

"Time is not a fixed construct. When I travel through the void between worlds I also become unchained from time. It can get rather confusing at times."

"I'll bet. You remember your name yet? It'll get annoying referring to you as the Weird White-haired guy."

"'Weird'? no... still can't remember. It'll come to me in time, things usually do."

"We'll figure something out..."

They both just stood there staring over the bay for a few minutes.

"So... how you going to get back?"

**End Chapter 2**

* * *

eh. not quite as good as i'd like it to be, but i honestly cant think of anything to make this chapter any better.

Next chapter will be set after the first season actually begins.

Phantom will be like Robin's advisor/confidante. who likes to mock him all the time.

see you all next time.

-DS


	3. Masks pt1

It was quick, but my muse demanded it...

Thank you everyone for the reviews.

* * *

**Apparitions  
Chapter 3: Masks pt1**

**11 months later...**

"You do realise that this isn't going to work, right?"

"Then why are you helping, Phantom?" Robin didn't look up from his work with a soldering iron, putting the finishing touches on the device.

"Because it'll be fun to watch you fail." That earned him a glare, "That and you'd have killed yourself five times over without my help."

"I doubt that I'd actually have killed myself, but yes, your help is much appreciated. I had no idea this stuff could even be stabilised this much without losing power." The last part mostly spoken to himself.

"Yeah, that stuff is rather tricky, but it has its uses. Just remember to dump the core if it hits the red. I doubt you'll put it under enough stress to get it that high, but if it does then you'll be nothing but a sticky mess on the walls... and I'd hate to waste another eight thousand years waiting for someone else to see me." Phantom replied, slipping into the easy banter they had built up over the past few months.

"Oh shut up..." he waved dismissively, he stood and pulled on the newly completed mask, running a last minute check. "Everything looks good so far. I think it's ready for a test run."

"Already? Heh. You may be hopelessly obsessive, but at least you get the job done. Go on then get the rest of it on."

He could _feel_ Robin's smirk as he bustled off to get changed into his new costume.

As he waited he turned his thoughts towards the massive Convergence he felt when he first arrived in Jump City. It was bigger than he thought it was, which was why he could feel it from so far away on the timeline, hells it was still two years away. But at least now he knew what it was. His looked upwards, his eyes easily piercing the walls and floors of the tower as his sight focused on one individual, Raven, sleeping soundly in her room. She was the focal point of the Convergence, or more accurately her powers were.

'_The gem was born of evil's fire...'_

The words of the so-called prophesy filtered through his head yet again. It was a load of crock; he'd personally seen mightier demons die far more petty deaths than the one Trigon was headed for. But it was annoying; he hadn't found a way out of it yet. Despite his general policy of non-interference in the timeline (which is why he hadn't just told Robin everything about Mr Slade Wilson), he felt _compelled_ to assist Raven in overcoming her curse, someone so like him; doomed to live a cursed existence. Perhaps if she could be saved, there was also hope for him. But still, as he watched her chest rise and fall in the steady rhythm of sleep, he couldn't help but envy her. She had friends, admirers even, she could talk and scream and eat and sleep. She could mess around if she wanted to; she could read books, watch TV (which she hardly ever does) and even drink tea.

He shook his head to clear those thoughts, they weren't helping. He went through a cycle of 'resenting the living for living' every couple of decades, finding someone so much like himself just made it a little worse.

He sensed Robin's return and drew his vision back to the here and now, eyes now taking in the sight of a tattered black cape, body armour and a white skull-like mask, all decorated with crimson crosses.

"So... how do I look?" despite the synthetic voice scrambler, or perhaps because of it, the voice sounded slightly dangerous, in an almost flirty, debonair tone. It was the type of voice that made men's fists itch and made young women thoughtful.

Phantom couldn't keep the smirk off his face as he viewed the freshly dubbed Red X.

"Villainous..."

**End chapter 3**

* * *

Short and sweet.  
First part of the Red X arc.

Later all.

-DS


End file.
